Networks commonly include two or more computers, communication equipment, and related devices, or similar systems, which are coupled together using network cables. Network cables typically include one or more conductive cables, such as copper wires, or waveguides, such as optical fibers, with cable connectors disposed at the ends. The cable connectors are used to plug the end of a waveguide into a computer, communication equipment, patch panel or other similar device. In many cable routing environments there are many identically appearing network cables. For example, in common fiber optic distribution centers there may be dozens or hundreds of identical cables. It is sometimes necessary to identify corresponding ends of cable, which is difficult when many identical cables are present.
Identification of corresponding ends of a cable is rendered even more difficult when the cables are in service and, thus, cannot be unplugged from the patch panel. One method used to identify corresponding ends of a cable uses light emitters, such as light emitting diodes, that are spaced apart along the length of the cable and are connected together with electrically conductive lines. When a potential is applied to the conductive lines, the light emitters along the cable are activated. One such cable with light emitters is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,524,082 by North. One problem with the use of light emitters along the length of the cable is that the conductive traces may fail. The user may waste time attempting to locate an activated light emitter before realizing that the conductive trace has failed. Also, in some application, the presence of an electrical conductor along the cable may be disadvantageous.
Accordingly, an improved network cable is desirable.